


Only You Daddy

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut, collaring, dom!liam, more smut, sub!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam catches Zayn grinding up against some random stranger at a club on his birthday, decides to that it's time to remind him who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You Daddy

It was late, they were drunk and horny as hell. Having spent all night trying to keep their hands off each other at the request of management. Finally, they'd had enough. Liam's eyes filled with jealousy as he watched his boyfriend of two years grinding up against some random asshole at the club. Slamming his glass down on the table, he forced his way out to the dance floor. Grabbing Zayn by the wrist he grumbled, "C'mon, s'time to go." 

"But Liiiiii," Zayn whined in response, "S'still early yeah? M'not ready." 

Liam shook his head and gripped his boyfriend tighter, "Don't care, we're fucking leaving." Dragging him through the club they headed towards the awaiting SUV. Pushing him against the car he trapped the older boy between his body and the vehicle. Leaning against his neck he whispered, "I hope you fucking enjoyed yourself out there Zee, cause when we get home I'm going to remind you that you're mine." Grinding against the boy discreetly he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Throwing the door open he pushed Zayn inside, barely waiting for the door to close before he slotted their mouths together, the car filling with moans. 

Their hands groping and grabbing at clothing, "Fuck Li!" Zayn groaned as he felt the other boys hand stroking his cock through his jeans, "Can't wait to get back to the flat, need you in me now." 

Liam tsked the older boy in his ear, "You should have thought of that before you were dry humping that bloke on the dance floor. Tonight, if you're a good boy I may let you cum. We'll see when we get home." 

Zayn whined as Liam detached himself from his body, "I promise I'll be a good boy for you daddy." 

Liam's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he heard the words fall from Zayn's mouth, "You better be. You know how daddy doesn't like to punish you. Especially on his birthday." 

"I know I was a bad boy daddy and I'm sorry." Slipping from the seat he sat at Liam's feet, head in his lap, hazel eyes looking into mocha, "Can you forgive me daddy? I promise, I promise I'll be good. So good for you." He nuzzled his head against Liam's jean clad cock, mouthing at the fabric, "Fuck baby, you love daddy's cock don't you?" All he did was whimper, and then groan as he felt Liam's hands in his hair, half petting, half pulling at it, "Love your cock so much daddy, it tastes so good."

Liam gritted his teeth as he felt and heard the zipper of his jeans go down, "Fuck, such a cock slut for daddy. So impatient, maybe I should make you wait until we get home, bound your hands behind your back and fuck your mouth until you can't speak. Would daddy's baby like that?" 

Zayn nodded violently, "Yeah." Was all he managed to croak out as his mouth still worked at Liam's fabric covered cock.

Once pulled into the gated community, Liam dragged the older with him into the elevator, hitting the button to shut the doors he immediately looked at him, "Knees. Now." Without so much as a second thought Zayn was on his knees looking up into his daddy's eyes, needing to know what was next. He didn't need to wait long until he felt the elevator jerk to a stop, his face now completely in Liam's crotch, "Fucking suck it like a good boy." Fumbling with the button and zipper his mouth nearly watered as he saw the spot of pre-cum that Liam had developed on his boxer briefs. Bringing his lips forward he sucked on it, a moan falling from his lips. "I said, suck it for daddy. You're not sucking, does this mean you don't want to be my good boy?" 

"No daddy, I want to be good for you, I just-" he yelped as he felt his head being pulled back, the fingers on Liam's free hand trailing down his throat, "I think you want to be punished with the way you're not listening tonight." 

"No daddy please!" He begged, his cock straining against his own jeans, "please let me suck you." 

Liam eased his grip on his lovers hair, "Last warning Zayn." Nodding in compliance he pulled Liam's underwear down his legs to his knees, Zayn's mouth kissing at his cock, moaning around it. Hollowing out his cheeks he sucked his boyfriend into his mouth only using gentle swipes of his teeth like he knew his daddy liked. Relaxing his jaw he took Liam's cock all the way down his throat, gagging, the tears springing from his eyes as he felt the boys hands on the back of his head, holding him in place, "So fucking good at this baby. Jesus Christ you feel so amazing around my cock, so warm. You're doing so well love, just breathe through your nose." He smiled down at Zayn, "Good boy." He pet the back of his head, groaning as he felt the vibrations of Zayn's purrs around him, "Fuck!" He spat as he came down his throat, fingers digging into his hair. Once finished he released his head, smirking as Zayn was gasping for air. Placing a hand on his boyfriends chin he forced him to look up at him, "That was amazing. So good." His eyes scanned down his body, smiling as he spotted the tent in Zayn's jeans, "Do you think you can hold out for me? Wait until my cock is stretching you before you cum?" 

Zayn nodded, waiting for Liam to help him off the ground, his eye brows quirking when he didn't. Instead he hit the button, the two if them continuing the ride up, "Undress me please love?" Following Liam's instructions he pulled up his boxer briefs and jeans, zipping and butting them. "Good boy." He said as he cupped his cheek, "Alright, off the ground. C'mon our stops next."

Getting to their shared flat, Liam opened the door, grinning as Zayn slammed it shut, "Now now love, there are people resting, is that how good boys behave?" He watched as Zayn gulped and shook his head, "That's what I thought. Now open and shut the dork again the right way." Zayn balled his fists and gritted his teeth as he opened and then gently shut the door. Turning back at Liam he kicked off his shoes, took off his leather coat and immediately got on his knees, head bowing. Liam walked over, the tip of his finger tracing around his lovers body in a circle, "That's better." Leaving the kitchen he walked to the bedroom, grabbing the collar and leash he walked back out, his heart leaping as he saw Zayn exactly how he left him, "You're such a good boy. Daddy's going to slip on your collar and we're going to the bedroom."

Sliding on the collar and clipping on the leash, he walked his boyfriend to the bedroom, "Alright, strip and get on the bed. And NO touching yourself. If I catch your hands anywhere near that gorgeous cock of yours I will stop, chain you to the bed, and you'll stay there all night." Lifting Zayn up he whispered into his ear, "I should do that to you anyway. You hurt daddy when he saw you with that stranger, his hands all over you." Biting down on Zayn's neck he smirked against the skin when he heard the intake of breath from Zayn's lips, "You're mine. Daddy's not giving you up, and I don't think you want daddy to give you up either do you?" He felt the boy shake his head, "Good. Now remember, no touching. Although, seeing you all spread out for me, knowing you can't cum? Makes me so hard Zee."

Releasing the leash he watched with bated breath as his boyfriend followed his every instruction. Stripping himself he crawled over the tan boy, "Gonna fuck you into the mattress, can't wait to get into your tight little hole." He heard Zayns moans bouncing off the walls, "You gonna scream daddy when I make you cum?" 

"Yes daddy."

"Good boy." Reaching over to the bedside table he pulled out the lube, "Daddy, m'already open for you." Liam quirked a brow, "Did you open yourself for me?! You know how much that bothers daddy." Zayn bit his lip, "Open the drawer, the plugs missing."

Liam groaned, "Fuck baby." Lifting his legs his cock lurched forward as he saw the end of the plug sticking out of his boyfriends stretched hole, "Shit! Has this been in there since-" 

"This morning, yeah." 

Placing the bottle next to him he toyed with the plug, "How has it felt? Being so full of daddy's cum all day long?" Turning it in his boyfriends hole he watched it clench around the silicone toy, "Beg me for it."

Zayn bit his lip, his fingers gripping the sheets, "please daddy, I need you. Want to feel you inside me, fill me up more, love the feel of your cum stuffed up inside of me." 

Liam stared down at his boyfriend, watching his cock seep pre-cum, smearing against his skin. Unable to control himself he bent over and licked it off, "Fuck, baby you taste so good." Pulling the plug out he lubed up his fingers, slipping two in he began to fuck into him slowly, hearing the whimper coming from Zayn he knew he found the boys prostate. Picking up his pace he began to pound into it with the thrust of his fingers, "No cumming baby. Remember what daddy said." He continued to watch his boyfriend beneath him, his knuckles white and cock twitching, "Just one more finger, wanna make sure you're good and stretched."

"FUCK IT!"Zayn whimpered as he felt Liam stop, "Shit daddy I'm so sorry! It won't happen again." 

Bending over he blew a hot breath of hot air across his cock, "Impatient baby, alright, you want daddy's cock?" Pulling his fingers out he lubed up his cock, knowing Zayn was prepped enough, "You got it." Pushing inside his boyfriend he stopped once he bottomed out, letting Zayn adjust. Leaning down he kissed him, trying to push as much feeling into as he could. Feeling his heels dig into his back he began moving. Thrusting in and out of his body, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock to keep him from cumming, "Shhhh." He hushed as he heard the sobs begin to spill, "Daddy first." With three more thrusts he was filling Zayn up again, groaning and marking his skin with love bites. Pulling out he lubed up the plug and pushed it back in, "Alright baby. Since you were so good for daddy he's going to give you a treat." Nipping at the inside of his thighs he took Zayn's cock down his throat, holding his hips down he hollowed out his cheeks and took him deep down his throat, groaning as he felt the warmth trickle down his throat and the name "DADDY!" Bouncing off the walls.

Once satisfied that Zayn was cleaned up, he covered his body again and kissed his lips, forcing him to taste himself. Pulling away he brushed his fingertips against his face, "Who do you belong to baby?" 

Zayn looked up at him, "You daddy. Only you."


End file.
